


Dante's side I

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is a man with simple needs, F/M, Fluff, Love, Other, Romance, care, thoughts, ultrafluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Very short piece that I think was necessary to shine a different light on a couple of things in my bigger story, linked below. It takes place at the start of chapter 13 and offers a peek into Dante's thoughts. It's not always what it seems like.





	Dante's side I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A fight against desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944519) by [Belbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe). 



Dang, this stuff is tasty, I nod. I was trying to eat fast and hurry upstairs, but she's done it again. Fucking delicious meal. I quickly scoop up seconds and enjoy each bite. Tastes like coming home, I realize. With stuffed cheeks, I throw the empty bowl into the wash tray and climb the stairs, chomping on my food. Vergil's room is locked shut and I can feel his broody aura right through the door. Tough luck you bastard, I think.

Then I reach her door and quietly slide it open, hoping to surprise the gal.

I hear her humming an upbeat song before I see her. She's put the blue dress on her chair and changed into a short lacy nightgown that looks incredible sexy on her. Should I tell her about Vergil and blue? At least give her a warning, perhaps.

She's looking in her closet, peeking inside a big bag. What was inside that again? Something she took from her old home - don't remember what though. I don't pay attention to it and instead enjoy the sight.  
She's got this... Joy about her that I can't get enough of. Even a few weeks after we took her in, you could see she was this lighthearted gal on the inside. Pretty too. And strong. I mean, look at her. She's troubled and even now she's singing and looking for the next thing to do. And she really does look fucking sexy in that gown.

I lean against the doorpost and think back to yesternight. I probably did right by grabbing her away from Vergil. Dude was so excited he might have actually hurt her. The look on his face when I did that... Fuck, I don't want another thing to happen to her.  
Thank heavens, as she would say, that I could hold back when we were alone. Girl doesn't know how crazy she's driving us. She can handle a few bruises and more, but it doesn't have to come to that. Don't know how to tell bro that though.

I tilt my head sideways, trying to get a glance at her breasts. Shame I had to get out today. Might have prevented something. Then again, she likes both of us. Shouldn't keep her away from something she wants, don't I?  
Ah, complications.

She's fished a sketchbook out of the bag. Are those drawings hers? Dang, girl is talented. Might volunteer as a model for her. Now that would be fun - making her blush and then driving her crazy with suggestive poses while modeling for her. And then take her and smear paint all over that pretty skin of hers, marking her as mine. I grin, storing that idea for later.

Then she finally notices me and beams one of those smiles at me. She smiles like her world is better with me in it. Shit, she's cute when she does that. I shift my pose to hide my growing bulge and softly close the door. I got some other priorities than jumping her now, alluring as that sounds.

“Hey there,” she waves.

“Hey you,” I reply, grinning back.

Babe, I hope I can keep you safe, I think and walk towards her.

 


End file.
